villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chase Collins
Chase Collins is the main antagonist of the cult film The Covenant. He is a teenage warlock who is the descendant of the long-banished fifth family of witches from the Ipswich Colony, who formed a covenant of silence to protect them. Chase is a new student at the local academy, who plans on adding more power to his own, not caring who he has to kill to do so. He was portrayed by , who also portrays Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Chase Collins was born as Chase Pope, and is a descendant of a witch named Agnes Goodwin "Goody" Pope. When Chase's mother died when he was two, Chase was adopted by the Collins family. His powers began to develop at thirteen and he was initially scared, due to having no knowledge of his true heritage, but later met his biological father. Chase learned the truth and of how descendants of the witches of Ipswitch will "ascend" and gain further power, but the power is addictive and has negative aging effects. Chase convinces his father to will his power into him thereby killing him, Chase would later kill his adoptive parents for getting too close to the truth. At the time of the film, he arrives at Ipswitch, as a new student at Spenser Academy, using his families funds to get on the school's good side. Chase also befriends the other Sons of Ipswich, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms, who he first meets at a party. However, another student dies under mysterious circumstances, and another new student named Sarah (who becomes Caleb's love interest) finds her being stalked by Chase and has a nightmare in which she and Pogue's girlfriend Kate are attacked by spiders. Suspicious of Chase, Caleb and Pogue look up his family history, meanwhile Kate is hospitalized by mysterious bite marks and a sickness similar to the spider attack in Sarah's nightmare. When Caleb and the others meet and discuss the potential threat Chase poses, Sarah calls about Kate's situation, prompting Pogue into trying to confront Chase in an encounter that leaves Pogue hospitalized as well. Chase attacks Sarah in her room and Caleb confronts him. Chase confesses to his crimes and tries to coerce a deal with him - Caleb wills his power into Chase on his upcoming birthday when he ascends, or else he will kill everyone Caleb cares for. Chase wants to enhance his power and see if it can counteract with the aging effects, despite being told its not how it works. Caleb is forced to reveal the truth about himself and the covenant to Sarah, as well as introduce her to his father who is a victim of the effects of his own magic addiction. On the night of Caleb's birthday, which is also the night of the Fall Fest Dance, Caleb tells Reid and Tyler to take Sarah to the dance and watch out of her. However, Chase swiftly kidnaps her at the school and has Caleb met him at an old barn. Chase tries to use Sarah as a leverage to force Caleb to will his power to him, but Caleb is defiant and the two fight as Chase sets the barn on fire. Caleb's mother goes to his father's house and convinces him to will his own power into Caleb, and Caleb manages to throw Chase into an exploding part of the barn and rescue Sarah. The next day, the police look over the area and talk to Caleb and Sarah about no body being found, indicates that Chase is probably escaped or transported to hell. The two quietly drive off. Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Dark Fantasy Villains